Chronicle of the Deceased
by WoundedBlackWing
Summary: AU - This is the story which the deceased have left behind, whilst unknown to many. That's why I shall now reveal to you, the other part of humans. Their dark side. The overshadowing presence where everything isn't as beautiful as it seems. But, you must promise to keep this a secret from Ciel, okay? Kind of prequel of Darkness Falls but can be read as it's own.
1. Chapter 1

**Chronicle of the Deceased**

**Genre** : Drama, angst, tragedy, and dark romance.

**Pairing** :VincentxOC, VincentxRachel, one side VincentxAngelina and AngelinaxOC

**Summary** : AU - This is the story which the deceased have left behind, whilst unknown to many, it seems more likely for it to stay that way. That's why I shall now reveal to you, the other part of humans. Their dark side. The overshadowing presence where everything isn't as beautiful as it seems. But, you must promise to keep this a secret, okay?

**Disclaimer** : Look out at the window, do the sky raining candies? No? That, my friend, mean I had failed to steal the ownership from Toboso Yana – sensei. Some words I use in this story is also not mine, I quote it from other manga. Those are great manga and great words one should think about.

**Warning** : AU, Dark theme, angst, OC, some OOCness, dark theme, my language, angst, human physiological talk, dark theme, character death, angst, dark romance, dark family based theme, inappropriate things happened to a child … did I mention dark theme and angst?

**Beta Reader :**** babo123**

Greeting dear beloved reader, thank you very much for the time you spend to read my babbling. This story I made as the part of my AU :**Darkness Falls**, but still, this can read as its own. Before you start reading I ought to warn you that in this fic, I'll try my hardest to pull out the darkness in Vincent, Rachel, and Angelina, so if you are their fans, don't kill me or curse me with voodoo after reading this fic, please? *puppy dog eyes* I still had more AU idea for Kuroshitsuji and other fandom I haven't write out yet. This will be three chaptered story. The first chapter of this story might little confusing since the time line will be hopping around back and fort like energetic plot bunny. But don't worry, it's all gonna make sense in the end. The first chapter is quite _clean_, while the second and third chapter is where we get down and dirty LOL.

**Okay, before you begin to read, I want to apologize for those who read Darkness Falls, don't worry, I didn't abandon it, I just really busy with my life to the point where I didn't have time to write. But the review from AlessaLoveless remind me that my last update is last year. OMG, I didn't realize it had been so long! I'm really sorry for that. I still can't find the time to continue Darkness Falls, so I decide to posted this story that had been sitting in my laptop for almost more than a year. Actually I plan to post this after DF is finished, but I owe you guys something for being amazing, patient reader. Well, I hope this would sated your thirst for a while. If things going well, I can continue DF in August. Yeah, it's still few months away, so I'll just posted other story I had write yet haven't published. Thank you very much for reading this and once again, sorry for the long wait.**

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_**We're nothing like God. Not only do we have limited powers, we sometimes are driven to become the Devil himself. {Nicolous**__** -**__**Trigun}**_

"What? You want me to WHAT?" asked the first man to the second man sitting in front of him. He couldn't believe what the second man had just said. Couldn't believe what that man had just requested of him to…

"There is nothing wrong with your hearing capabilities and I meant every word. But if you want, I can repeat it again for you." the second man said calmly.

'Far too calm for someone who has just spouted out a horrible request.' the first man thought. He eyed the second man and from the look in his eyes, he was not playing around and meant what he just said. The first man rubbed his temple as he could feel the headache starting to form. "Is the world going to end or something? _You_ of all people come to visit me this early morning to request me to do THAT."

The second man just smiled."I'm not asking for such a difficult nor impossible request, am I? Or is the offer I'm giving you in return not enough?"

"No. That's not the problem here. But…okay, tell me one thing. Why?"

"Why you? Because you are the only one who is capable and willing to carry out my request. Why am I requesting such a thing? Just another part of my little revenge."

"Revenge? To whom exactly? To a nine year old child?"

"He'll be ten by the time the plan has been put into action."

The first man took a deep breath. "Okay, then what did this soon to be ten year old kid do to you to make you hate him so much?"

"Him? Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Silence. "Let me get this straight. You want me to make an innocent child, who has done _nothing_ to you, to suffer until he's in his deathbed?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want him to die. I just want him to enter the world of darkness which he's still so ignorant about."

The first man was at a loss for words. "Then why do you hate this kid to this degree?"

The second man pondered for a second before answering. "I don't hate him. It's just his mere existence is a great sin itself because I can't forgive the blood that runs through his veins. Nessunopuoemendarsi dal peccatochescorrenellevene." (1)

"And here I thought you loved him from the way you treated him."

"Love huh? Yes, I think I can try to love him, even though born from some dirty womb and an embodiment of cursed blood. This is the only way for me to love him."

"Wait wait, you've got me confused here. Making him suffer is your way of showing your love?"

The second man merely smiled. "You don't need to think so much into the reason of _why_ as that is my business."

"No, wait. If you expect me to do you such a huge and risky favor while not even knowing the reason why then you better think twice."

"Huge and risky favor? Which part of it? I don't think sweeping up one family will be such a problem for you to I shall bethere to help you."

Once again the first man was at a loss of words. "Okay, I concede defeat. I'll admit that I am really curious as to why you want me to do these kinds of things."

The second man laughed at that. "I always knew that you weren't as stiff as people perceived you to be. But I'm sorry since I can't tell you the reason. It's much better in not knowing for your benefit. There are things better left unsaid and left in the dark. Just do what I have asked of you, and in return, won't you get what you have always wanted?"

The first man eyed the second man. "You have known since long ago about what I want."

"Indeed." He said calmly "That's why I have kept you close, since you are the perfect man for the job."

Silence rang before murdered by the first man's laugh. "You really are the most horrible and dangerous person I have ever met."

"I'll take that as a compliment." the second man grinned.

The first man's laugh subsided and he peered into the second man's eyes."I knew you were dangerous, but it seems like I didn't know just how dangerous and insane you really are. No one other than you would calmly seat himself next to a starving beast and only a horrible, horrible person would even consider of doing that to someone there should care and love. And now because of this, I'm pretty sure that you aren't that of a human but like a demon under a human guise."

"Demon huh?" He closed his eyes and his smile showed a hint of sadness."Maybe, since I lost the last sliver of my humanity years ago." The second man said softly, letting out a dry chuckle parched of humor. He looked composed, but something there, a part of him seemed _broken_.

For the very first time since the first man knew him; the second man looked so _human_. The first man stared at the second man before letting out a sigh. "Fine, I'll accept. As you wish, four months from now, the Phantomhive line shall be erased from this world, and that kid… the last survivor of Phantomhive shall enter the world of darkness."

The second man smile grew wistful as he closed his eyes. "I appreciate it."

_**A wounded heart can't be so easily healed. An open wound never closes and the pain can never be fully suppressed {**__**Sasame - **__**Pretear}**_

"Vincent, meet my daughters, Rachel and Angelina." said Count Memphis. (2)

With a gentle smile in place, Vincent rose from his seat and walked towards the two young ladies standing a few feet away."Bunăziua (3) Lady Rachel, Lady Angelina. It's very nice to meet you, my name is Vincent Phantomhive."

The first lady smiled brightly back at him. "It's a pleasure meeting you too Earl Phantomhive." Rachel said.

Vincent turned his eyes to the younger lady with bright red hair and eyes. Smile softened when Angelina's face flustered red. "N-nice to m-met you too, Earl Phantomhive."

_It has__begun._

"What lovely daughters you have, Count Memphis."

_The avenger begins the opening__scenario._

Count Memphis laughed a little at that while Rachel smiled and Angelina's face became even more flustered.

_And he won't stop until the sin has been paid __with huge interest__._

_**Hey, have you found god? My god died… one year ago. {**__**Takizawa -**__** Wild Adapter}**_

_Poor, poor little lamb, so pure and innocent._

"Ann, why do you cover your face with your bangs?"

"I-I'm different from my sister…I'm not beautiful and my hair is so red…"

_Hasn't__done anything wrong, yet blind of the darkness of the world around._

"There is nothing shameful about being different from others. This is your character. Ann's red hair is very beautiful, just like the color of spider lilies in full bloom. Red really suits you. You should have more confidence in yourself."

_Even so, the lamb will not be spared._

_**Nothing new comes into the world without a few failures. **_

_**A failure today means **__**a better chance of success tomorrow (**__**Belldandy - **__**Aa! Megami–sama!)**_

"Vincent, what are you doing at this time of night?"

"Mother." a ten year old Vincent rose from his seat and bowed his head in respects to his mother who had just entered the library. "I'm unable to sleep so I decided to read something before going back to bed. Did I wake you, Mother?"

"No, don't worry about that. What are you reading?" asked his mother as she came closer. "Another one of Edgar Allan Poe's?"

"Yes Mother."

"Just like your father, you like reading books shrouded by a thick dark atmosphere."

"Edgar Allan Poe is brilliant writer. He has such a different perspective than others and that is what makes his works so very interesting."

"Continue reading it later, Vincent. Now's not the time to be out and about out of bed. I expected you to be more responsible."

"Yes Mother."

"Besides, tomorrow the Duke of Luxor and his family will be coming to visit."

Vincent's face lit up in surprise."Eve too?"

Her eyes became sharper at her child's slip up. "Vincent." she said in a warning tone.

Vincent quickly realized his mistake. "Forgive me, Mother."

"Your father will not like that tone. No matter how happy you are, even though your fiancée is coming to visit, you must not raise your voice in excitement. Remember Vincent, as the next head of Phantomhive you cannot show any special attachment towards any one. Even to your future bride. The more precious someone becomes to you, the risk that they shall become your weakness. And weakness…is unacceptable."

"As you say so, Mother."

_**When I die, nobody will cry for me, because I'm alone. (**__**Sue -**__** Clover)**_

"My Lady, Earl Phantomhive has arrived." one of the maids declared as another maid helped Angelina with her red gown.

"Alright." She answered happily.

She then proceeded to apply her make up. Now that she had cut her long bangs and revealed her face to the world, she no longer felt ashamed of her red hair. She had come to love her red hair which was like her father's. She had come to love all that is red.

After checking her appearance one more time in the mirror, she hummed happily as she walked to meet the man who said that red matched her the most. "Will he compliment me?" she wondered.

As she neared the room, she could hear her sister giggling which made her freeze on the spot. Her sister was already in the room with that man, chatting happily with him. Why was it that her sister seemed to always greet that man before her? She shook her head and pushed the thought away. She was getting jealous over her sister again just because her sister spent a few minutes alone with her first love. She placed a smile back on her face and resumed walking, but when she opened the door, that smile vanished once again.

Why was her sister's hand touching his arm so casually? Why were they sitting so close with each other? Why did Rachel look so happy?

"Ah, you're finally here!" Rachel said happily. "Ann, I have some good news to tell you."

The man she loved the most was going to marry the sister she loved the most.

_**People are beautiful because they can feel sadness, concern and joy.**_

_**(**__**Jeanne -**__** Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne)**_

A fifteen year old Vincent Phantomhive stood, unmoving from his spot for a good few minutes. Not saying anything, not doing anything, just staring at the unmoving little body which lay on the ground.

"Vin?"

At the sound of a familiar voice calling him by a familiar nick name, a perfect smiling mask instantly took place. "Yes, what is it Eve?" he said as he turned around to meet the frowning face of the beautiful woman with midnight hair and golden brown eyes,

"What are you staring at?" Eve asked as she got closer to take a look. "Oh my." she said as she crouched down. "Poor cat." and just as she was about to touch the small creature, her hand was grabbed by another hand that clearly wasn't her own.

"Don't."

Eve turned her face to the owner of the said hand. "Why not?"

"It's dead."

"And that's why we should bury the body."

"Just leave it to the servant." Vincent said as he let go of his hold on Eve's hand. "You'll get your hand dirty."

Eve eyes sharpened in disdain as she stood up. She cupped Vincent's cheek and stared at those unreadable eyes. "Now listen here Vincent Phantomhive." She began. "I don't know what has put you in a bad mood, but the fault is not within the cat. I came far to visit my fiancé hoping to spend a pleasant evening with him, so don't push me away by placing that Phantomhive mask of yours."

Vincent didn't say anything even after Eve let him go.

Once again Eve crouched down and this time, Vincent didn't stop her from touching the cat. "Why do beautiful things die so soon?" she whispered. "Vin, where can I bury…um, her, or him?"

"Her." Vincent said softly which made Eve face him once more. "The cat…was female."

"Vin?"

"She…she was a stray, who came here everyday for the past week." Vincent said, not meeting Eve's questioning eyes but focusing on the cat instead. "It's been raining non-stop for the past two days and I didn't meet her to bring her food like usual. I thought she wouldn't come because of the heavy rain. Then, today when I found her…"

Eve back on her feet again turned to face him. "Oh, Vin…" she was about to touch Vincent again, but realized that her right hand had touched the cat, so she used her left to hold Vincent's right hand. "I'm sorry." That's what got Vincent into such a bad mood, the fact that the cat might have died because she was waiting for Vincent to come in the rain, for two whole days.

"It was pathetic really. I guess she wasn't smart as I thought, to still come despite the heavy rain. It's quite annoy-"

"Hey." Eve cut him off."What did I just tell you about that Phantomhive mask to push me away?" she said in a warning tone.

Again, Vincent fell silent at that.

"Come, let's bury her together." Eve said as she let go of Vincent's hand, but her hand once again caught. "Vin?"

"I thought you would like her." Vincent whispered.

Eve's eyes widened in surprise but quickly returned to their normal warmth where love reflected in her eyes. "Thank you, Vin. For trying to keep her for me. You made me really happy."

_**What does **__**red represent? A burning, passionate love?**_

_**Or was it the color of betrayal and hatred?**_

The wedding was beautiful and her sister looked so pretty in that white dress. She looked so happy, glowing with happiness as she walked slowly to the altar.

Angelina wore red, the color she loved the most, to the wedding. Sitting in the front few, side by side with her mother, watching as the love of her life marry another. But it was okay, since the person he was marrying was her sister. If the two people she loved the most were going to be happy, together, then she would be happy for them too.

At least it was the mantra she repeated over and over again as she turned deaf to the devil's voice tempting her to ruin the wedding. The voice that had surfaced and taunted her ever since her sister's happy announcement of her wedding.

_Annoying_

Her sister couldn't stop smiling

_Disgusting._

The ring which was being placed on Rachel's ring finger.

_If only she__never existed in the first place._

As Rachel smiled in happiness, Angelina's heart withered.

_If only she just__died and disappeared._

_**What does **__**white represent? A pure, innocent love? **_

_**Or was it the mask of feign?**_

"I want a silk dress. I want the most beautiful dress. I want to be the most beautiful woman at my wedding." Rachel said excitedly.

"Yes absolutely." Her mother agreed.

"And I want to have a grand wedding. I want everyone to know that I'm going to be the Lady of Phantomhive. I want every other woman watching in envy for having such wonderful husband."

"You will my dear."

Rachel giggled happily. "Ah, mother, I'm just so happy that I feel like my feet are not even touching the ground."

"Of course. You're going to get married to one of the most powerful man in England."

Rachel giggled again. "Mother, I'm not talking about that."

"Then what did you mean?"

Rachel continued to laugh as she spun her body around. "Don't you get it, mother? After all these years I finally got what I have always wanted." she suddenly stopped and met her mother's eyes. "I finally _win_, mother."

_**Life is like an incessant series of problems, all difficult, with brutal choices, and a time limit. **_

_**The worst thing you can do is to make no choice, waiting for the ideal conclusion to present itself**_

_**(Chapel the Evergreen**__** -**__**Trigun)**_

"Master Vincent?" Tanaka softly called to the figure which was enshrouded by the darkness of the room. When he got no answer, he tried again. "Master Vincent."

"Yes?" Vincent finally answered, not even budging to face his butler.

"It's already three in the morning, Master." No answer."And you haven't slept in the last few days unsaid" Again, there was no answer. "Master, please be mindful of your health."

"I can't sleep, Tanaka." Vincent said softly. "I just can't."

Suffocating silence blanketed the room. "But you have to Master. As the head of Phantomhive, you should be responsible for your own health. Rejecting sleep and food is not a wise move."

Vincent chuckled at that, a dry, ironic chuckle. "You remind me of Mother."

"Master…please." Tanaka said softly as he took one step closer. "Killing yourself slowly won't lessen your pain." He could see Vincent's body stiffening at the comment."This isn't the way to handle your grief."

"Such harsh words to be said to your Master." Vincent said.

"You are my Master, the one and only I have served. But at the same time, I am your mentor and your butler. It is my responsibility to remind you of your duties as head of Phantomhive." Tanaka took another step closer. "Torturing yourself is not the way of the Phantomhive."

"Then what should I do?" for the first time in years since serving Vincent, Tanaka was asked for a solution. It broke Tanaka's heart at how lost Vincent was right now, of how much pain Vincent was suffering right now, of how much grief, hatred, sadness and agony he was drowning in. Vincent wasn't like this when his parents passed away, back then Vincent was the perfect definition of the head of Phantomhive. But now…now Vincent was just a wounded, bleeding person who had just lost his soul mate, his love, his heart, and Tanaka really feared of what Vincent would become from now on. No, he wasn't scared of Vincent but _for_ Vincent. Because Vincent was his master, his student, the person he swore his loyalty and life to.

What should Vincent do indeed? Tanaka wouldn't say anything stupid like 'move on' or any empty useless comforting words, because it would have been too cruel. Yes, it was downright cruel to comfort someone who have lost their beloved, no, what a grieving person needed the most was not to be comforted by lies and overused words but a means to release all negative feelings. For most people crying might have sufficed, some needed to scream, some needed companionship, some needed solace, and some needed revenge. Every person handles their grief in their own way but one thing remains the same. They all need time. Tanaka didn't want his Master killing himself like this, that's why…

"I have names, but only two of them."

When Vincent finally turned his body to meet Tanaka's, deep inside Tanaka knew that this would only bring about more tragedy and that he would regret this for as long as he lives, but Tanaka grieved too. Even though nothing but more tragedy is a inevitable, Tanaka was sure that he would regret it even more if he didn't do anything and just watched as Vincent slowly died. Vincent was not the only one who unable to sleep and eat since the horrible news reached their ears. "I'm ready to fetch them anytime if my Master wishes for it." And with his own hand, Tanaka opened the door of insanity for Vincent, to an even deeper darkness, right to a burning hell, and where he would gladly follow.

_**Happiness is something that you need to earn on by withstanding and overcoming pain with your own strength. **_

_**(**__**Belldandy -**__**Aa! Megami – sama!)**_

_Back then it was still so pure…_

"Sister?" Young Angelina stepped into the room, focusing on the figure on the bed.

"Ah, Ann. I thought you went to the city." Rachel said.

"I wanted to see you first. Is there anything you want me to buy from the city?" Angelina asked as she neared the bed. "I want to buy books, and father wants to go to the tailor so is there anything you'd like?"

Rachel smiled a little at that. "You really love books, don't you Ann? You really are smart too and I believe you will achieve your dream and become one of the best doctors in England." Her smile widened when Ann blushed."You're really cute when you blush like that. Some gentleman might fall in love with your red face."

"Sister!" Ann said as her blushed spread even more. She pouted when Rachel chuckled, but became alarmed when the laugh turned into a coughing fit. "Sister, are you alright?" she asked as she quickly took the water glass on the bed side table and offered it.

Rachel only nodded as she took the offered water and slowly drunk it. "I'm *cough* alright. Sorry for *cough cough cough* making you worried."

"Have you drank your medicine?"

"*cough* I have, don't worry *cough cough* just laughing too much *cough*"

Angelina waited until Rachel finished the drink before taking the empty glass and placed it on the table. "Lie down and rest, okay? I'll tell Father that I better not go today."

"What? *cough* No, you have been wanting to go to buy the newest book, *cough* I'm fine."

"But…"

"Besides, if you didn't *cough cough* go…who would buy me a scarf?"

"You want a scarf?"

"Yes, go and buy me one, okay? *cough cough* I trust you know which one fits my taste. I'll be waiting here with Mother."

"Are you sure you're going be alright?"

Rachel smiled. "Ann, no one knows my condition better than I do. Go, Father must be waiting for you."

"Okay…" Angelina held Rachel's hand for short while before exiting the room. "Rest well, sister. I love you."

"And I do too."

_Back then the darkness hadn't__swept__in yet._

_**Even if it was a lie, it was in my hands. It was mine. **_

_**In the end, a lie is a li**__**e (Kirika– NOIR)**_

Rachel Phantomhive smiled as she watched her child playing with Elizabeth and their dog, Sebastian, in the backyard of Phantomhive's manor. Ciel and Elizabeth were really getting along and she hoped this would continue as they grow up. At first, Rachel was against the idea with getting Ciel engaged when he still so young, but looking at them now she thought it might have been good idea after all, just like her husband said. At the thought of her husband, another smile blossomed on her face. She had wonderful husband, she had acute child, she had nice life, and most of all…

"Mother?" her child's voice stopped her thoughts. She looked at her child, Ciel looked at her with that big smile on his face, ah, she loved her child so much. Ciel was everything she had always wanted and finally had.

"What is it, dear?"

"Come play with us, please?"

Rachel smiled back at her child. Who could say 'no' to that adorable face and beautiful smile? "Of course, Ciel."

_**You know what's the difference between human and beast? **_

_**Beasts **__**can only mimic something they see human do, **_

_**Whilst **__**humans can **__**do something that not even animals would do.**_

_**Sometimes, humans are much, much lower than beasts.**_

The figure in bed was in pain. It hurt, it hurt, all over his body hurt. It felt like something was burning inside him. It was always like this after he was injected by his should-be-medicine. But now he knew it was not medicine as medicine was supposed to lessen his pain, healing him, while whatever the liquid in that syringe always made him suffer more and more. He wanted to scream for help but because of that horrible incident, his body had become paralyzed. He couldn't utter a word. No…it's not like he always unable to speak, his ability to speak was being robbed from him by that doctor. It was then he realized that his personal doctor was not actually healing him but killing him slowly, painfully. He realized too late as the doctor had taken his ability to call for help.

He didn't understand, why the doctor was doing this to him. He didn't even know the doctor before. The doctor was a great doctor his son in law employ, so it must not because of hate. But the possibility that the doctor was hurting him out of enjoyment was even scarier. He was helpless as he was being tortured to death by the hand that should have saved him, unbeknownst to any of his family. Fear gripped his heart, would the doctor hurt his family too? His precious, precious daughters, his wife, his son in law, his first grandchild?

Engrossed in pain and fear, he didn't realize that someone spoke to him in a soft voice. Despite the pain that clouded his mind, he knew that voice to be his first daughter, talking about something while caressing his unmoving hand. His first daughter…when she was a child he thought, she would be useless with the weak body she had, but apparently he guessed wrong as his first daughter proved to be very useful when she managed to capture his son in law's heart. He remembered how proud he was of his first daughter when she married the Lord he always wanted to be by his side.

His first daughter look worried, he really wanted to scream, to tell her about what that doctor was doing to him, but unable to. He could only watch from the corner of his eyes helplessly as the doctor talked with his first daughter. After an exchange of a few words, his first daughter kissed his temple, muttered something like, "Sleep well, I love you" and rose to leave.

"NO! Don't go! Don't leave me! Help me! Help me! Help me!" he screamed in his head, but no sound invaded the room as his first daughter left the room and closed the door behind her.

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

1_. Nessunopuoemendarsi dal peccatochescorrenellevene_: No one can escape from the sin flowing in their veins (at least it was what google told me).

2. I didn't know Rachel and Angelina's parents name, so I just give the name I got from Trinity Blood LOL

3. Bunăziua : Hello in Romanian. Why Romanian? Dunno,I use it on whim.

Okay, that's it for the first chapter. Maybe some of you can't make any sense out of this chapter while other already get the picture of what really happened. No matter, no matter, since things get so much clearer in the next, so look out for it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chronicle of the Deceased**

**Genre** : Drama, angst, tragedy, and dark romance.

**Pairing** :VincentxOC, VincentxRachel, one side VincentxAngelina and AngelinaxOC

**Disclaimer** : Not mine.

**Warning** : AU, Dark themes, angst, OC, some OOCness, dark themes, my language, angst, human psychological talk, dark themes, characterdeath, angst, dark romance, dark family based themes, inappropriate things happened to a child… did I mention dark themes and angst?

**Beta Reader :**** babo123**

Before continue, I ought to warn you that some scenes which had being used in chapter one will be used again in chapter two and three. So there will be repeated scenes and dialogues, but I guarantee you, even thought it was the same, it will be totally different. Maybe it won't make that much difference in this chapter, but you will see the big difference in next chapter. How can it be different? Well, that, my dear reader, is something you would know as you read this story. There's also time skipping to speed up story, because if I write it all, then this would be more than seven, maybe ten chapter, and I haven't time to write longer story. Enjoy! XD

Oh yeah, one more thing, for those who haven't read Darkness Falls, just want to tell you that this story background is modern timeline, okay? Don't get confused.

_**Because I have love, I can hate. Because I can hate, I can't **__**forgive**__**. **_

_**Because I can't **__**forgive**__**, I won't **__**forget**__**. Because I won't **__**forget**__**, I'm unable to stop. **_

_**Because I'm unable to stop, no one will be spared.**_

_Mansion of Count Memphis…_

"_B__ine aivenit_ (1) Vincent Phantomhive, to my humble nest." Count Memphis said as he shook Vincent's hand.

Vincent smiled softly."_M__ulţumesc_. (2) It's my pleasure to be here, Count. I hope you can forgive me for declining your invitation before."

"It isn't a problem. Surely, someone of your stature must be really busy. I'm grateful that you have found the time for me with your tight schedule." Count Memphis led them to sit in his personal guest room.

After talking for some time, there was a knock on the door and after permission from Count Memphis, the door opened and two young ladies stepped in.

"Ah, great timing you two. Vincent, meet my daughters; Rachel and Angelina." said Count Memphis.

With a gentle smile, Vincent rose from his seat and walked towards the two young ladies standing a few feet away. "_B__unăziua_ (3), Rachel, Angelina. It's very nice to meet you. My name is Vincent Phantomhive."

The first lady smiled back at him. "It's a pleasure meeting you too, Earl Phantomhive." Rachel said as Vincent kissed the back of her hand.

Vincent turned his eyes towards the younger lady with bright red hair and eyes. Smile softening when Angelina's face flustered when he brought her hand to his lips."N-nice to m-meet you too, Earl Phantomhive."

"What lovely daughters you have, Count Memphis."

Count Memphis chuckled while Rachel smiled and Angelina's face became even more flustered. The phone he kept in his pocket suddenly buzzed and after exchanging a few words Count Memphis placed the phone back into his pocket and sighed."Pardon me, Lord of Phantomhive, there's something I need to attend to. It won't take long. If you'd like, I'm sure my daughters can entertain you for a while?"

"I'm flattered. There is no greater pleasure for me than being accompanied by such lovely ladies." (4)

"Rachel, Angelina, why don't you two show the gardens to Vincent? I'll be with you soon."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Ann, why do you cover your face with your bangs?" One day a curious Vincent asked Angelina as they sat on the porch. It's been months since they first met however, Vincent often visited Memphis' residence and vice versa.

Angelina's face turned red again as she answered with a timid voice."I-I'm different from my sister… I'm not beautiful and my hair is just so red…"

Vincent blinked at the answer."There is nothing shameful about being different from others. This is your character! Ann's red hair is very beautiful, just like the color of spider lilies in their full bloom. Red really suits you. You should have more confidence in yourself. I'm sure many are secretly longing to have hair as beautiful as yours, even your sister."

Angelina looked surprise."Y-you think so?"

Vincent brought his hand to touch Angelina's long, braided hair. He smiled softly."I know so."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"I heard that you have been unwell. Have you recovered now?" asked Vincent.

Rachel smiled as she sipped her warm tea and placed it on table."Yes, thank you very much for your attention. I'm sorry for being unable to come to your party last week."

"Don't worry about the party since it was just a normal business party. I wanted to come here as soon as I heard about your condition from Ann, but unfortunately there were things that kept me." Vincent said with regret in his voice.

"No, the fact that you took some of your time to come here means a lot to me. I have always had a weak body since I was a child. My immune system has been getting better as the years pass by but, there are still times where it has failed me and continues to do so."

"It must be hard on you."

Rachel shook her head."Not really, I'm used to it. Besides, I always have father, mother and Ann to keep me company. It feels like I'm always being spoiled."She laughed softly.

"They really care about you. Especially Ann."

"Yes, Ann is the greatest sister I can have. Did you know? Since she was a child, Ann decided to become a doctor in order to find a cure for me. Really, that girl, she should be thinking about herself more. I can't do anything to repay her but to wish for her happiness."

"It's envious on how close you two are." Vincent said with a smile."It feels like, even though you two are not together, you two are always thinking about the other. I don't have any siblings so I really don't know what it feels like to have one, but seeing how you care about each other, it must be amazing."

Rachel giggled."You haveno idea."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"My lady, Earl Phantomhive has arrived." a maid informed Angelina as another maid was helping her fix her red gown.

"Alright." She answered happily.

She then proceeded to apply her make up. She had cut her long bangs to show her face to the world. No longer shamed by her red hair, she came to love her red hair, that just like her father's. She came to love the colour red.

After checking her appearance one more time in the mirror, she hummed happily as she walked to greet the man who said that red matched her best. "Will he compliment me?" she wondered.

As she neared the room, she heard her sister giggling, making her freeze on the spot. Her sister was already in the room with that man, maybe chatting happily with him. Why did it seem that her sister always greeted that man before her? She shook her head and pushed the thought away. She was getting jealous over her sister again just because her sister has spent a few minutes alone with her first love. She placed a smile back on her face and resumed walking, but when she opened the door, that smile dropped once again.

Why was her sister's hand touching his arm so casually? Why were they sitting so close to each other? Why did Rachel look so happy?

"Ah, you're finally here!" Rachel said happily. "Ann, I have some good news to tell you."

The man she loved the most was going to marry the sister she liked the most.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Rachel, is there something bothering you?" asked Vincent as they walked down the street. Rachel's hand rested lightly on Vincent's.

Pulled out of her inner musing, Rachel shook her head."No, I'm sorry. There's just something on my mind."

"Should I worry about that?"

"No, really, it's nothing to worry about. I just…I guess I'm really happy that I feel like...I'm sorry, I'm being ridiculous."

A frown was shown on Vincent face. "Let's stop here."He suddenly said in front of small café, receiving a confused sound from Rachel. Vincent didn't say anything as he led them inside to a nearby vacant table. It was 10 in the morning and only 4 tables were occupied. After ordering Earl Grey tea for them, Vincent took Rachel's hands into his own and held it gently."Tell me."

Rachel looked surprised. "Really Vincent, it's nothing…"

"Let me know what's bothering you. We are getting married in less than a month. I want to know what's plaguing your mind. It's about us, right?"

Rachel looked unsure at first, but then she nodded and squeezed Vincent hands."Yes, I shouldn't keep things to myself, especially when we are going to take our vows soon." She took some time to gather her courage before she spoke."I'm happy Vincent, I really am. But there are still some things I am unsure of about our marriage."

"And what is that?"

"Do you…are you really sure about marrying me?" Rachel asked softly.

Vincent was taken aback at that."Of course I am. If not, I never would have asked for your hand in the first place."

"It's just…I…"Rachel bit her lip. "Last…week…when we were at Viscount Druitt's party…when I was out on the balcony for some fresh air, I heard some news about you." Vincent kept silent signaling her to continue."They said…you actually had a fiancé named Evelyn Integra Tres Viona…the daughter of the Duke of Luxor."

Vincent hands shook a little at that. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

Rachel panicked at Vincent's reaction."Ah, I, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you remember about such sad things. I'm really sorry, Vincent, please forgive me."

Vincent shook his head."No, don't worry about it." regaining his composure back, Vincent met Rachel's eyes once again."I should have told you about that, I know I had to. I just thought that it wasn't the right time to do so. But no, it's actually not like that." Vincent breathed. "I'm the one who needs to apologize as I can't bring myself to tell you about Eve."

"No, I understand. It must be really hard for you. I know how you feel. I myself didn't want to bring this up if it hurts you, I'm sorry. I'm being selfish by wanting to know about how you felt about me to erase my insecurities."

A heavy silence washed over them before Vincent spoke."Tell me."

"I…I heard about the tragedy two years ago. It was just…from the way people were talking; it seemed you two really loved each other…"

Again another silence."Rachel, if you think that you're a replacement for her you are greatly mistaken." Vincent began."Not only are you two completely different people, there's nothing similar between the two of you, and also because what I feel for you is real."

"Really…?"

"Of course. My feelings for you is as strong as my feelings for her. But she is part of my past and you are my future. The one I want to marry. Believe me, Rachel."

"Vincent…"

Their talk briefly paused as the waiter served their tea. After thanking the waiter Vincent met Rachel's eyes again."There's still something else that's bothering you."It was not a question.

Rachel kept silent. She added two spoons of sugar into her tea and slowly stirred it. The heavy silence continued as Rachel sipped on her tea.

Vincent waited until Rachel placed her cup down before speaking."It's about Ann."

Rachel tightened her grip on her cup."Vincent… you…we know about Ann's feeling for you." Rachel finally met Vincent's eyes."She loves you."

This time, it was Vincent who avoided the other's eyes and stared at his reflection in his tea instead."I can't return her feelings. My heart has chosen."He took a sip of his tea and met Rachel eyes again."I know I'm hurting her, but I can only love one person."

Again, another silence which this time was abruptly broken when Rachel suddenly stood up."Excuse me for a moment."She said as she rushed towards the rest room.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Ann, we need to talk." Rachel suddenly said as she stood in Angelina's bedroom doorway. It was already late at night and Angelina was getting ready for bed. "Can we?" Rachel asked as she stepped into the room.

"Sure. Is there a problem?"

Rachel didn't say anything at first before she walked towards Angelina in her bed and sat beside her."Ann, I… I'm sorry."

"Sister?"

"I'm sorry, Ann. I'm really, really sorry." Rachel covered her face with her hands, her body shook slightly.

"What? Sister? What are you talking about?" Angelina looked worried.

"I'm sorry… about Vincent." Rachel said softly but enough to make Angelina flinch.

"Wha…what do you mean?"

Rachel wiped the tears in her eyes."I know Ann, I know about your feeling for him."

Angelina look horrified at that."How… how did you…?"

"I realized it a few days ago. I noticed you acting weird, and when I finally realized…oh my god, what am I doing? Taking away the man you love, I'm such horrible person!" Rachel said as her hand shook."I'm such a terrible sister, aren't I? You must really hate me so much. Even though you love him, even though I really wish for your happiness, I can't ignore my own feelings."

"Sister…"

"I, I thought of cancelling our marriage, I couldn't stand thinking that my happiness would take yours…"

"What? No, sister, you can't! Stop it, sister. Please, I understand what you are trying to say." Angelina took a deep breath."Yes, I…I do love him, but, the one he loves is you. Please, don't feel bad about it, you did nothing wrong." Angelina smiled at Rachel, even though it was still a little forced."I'm happy for you, sister. Please don't think about cancelling your marriage just because of me. I love Vincent but I do love you too, that's why, if the man I love was with the sister I like the most, I too, would be happy."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The wedding was beautiful; her sister looked so pretty in that white dress. She looked so happy and was completely beaming with happiness as she walked slowly to the altar.

Angelina wore red, the color she loved the most, to the wedding. Sitting in the front pew, side by side with her mother, watching as the love of her life marry another. But it was okay, since the person he was marrying was her sister. If the two people she loved the most were going to be happy, together, then she would be happy for them too.

At least it was the mantra she repeated over and over again as she turned deaf to the devil's voice that tempted her to ruin the wedding. The voice that had surfaced ever since her sister happily announced her wedding.

"Your sister is so beautiful."Her mother said."Look at your father's face, just how proud he is." Angelina didn't say anything."You should find a nice gentleman to marry soon, Ann. Make your parents proud."

"I'm still busy with my study."

Her mother's face contorted in disdain. "What is so good about being doctor? A woman's job and priority is to find a husband, produce the offspring and have a big family."

Angelina prevented herself from saying anything. While her father and sister supported her dream, her mother was always against the idea of her becoming a doctor for years. Her mother was the kind of woman who didn't see the point of emancipation, but Angelina couldn't blame her mother for that, after all, that was the kind of environment her mother grew up in. Her mother believed that it was the best lifestyle for every woman. At least, even though her mother never supported her effort to be a doctor, she never did anything to discourage her either. Angelina didn't know whether it was because her mother was trying to accept her decision or she just no longer cared.

_Annoying_

Their family seemed perfect on the outside, but behind closed doors, there was a big gap separating them. Truth be told, Angelina never had a good relationship with her mother, she was only close to her father while her sister was with her mother. She knew that her mother would prefer Rachel over her, just like how she preferred her father. But would her father prefer Angelina over Rachel? Before, Angelina would say yes, but now, seeing the look in her father's eyes, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Her sister couldn't stop smiling. Of course, it was her grand wedding after all. She was getting married to the man she loves, one of the most powerful lords and their father's business partner. With this marriage, her father's position was secured, and that, scores big points for Rachel in their father eyes. Not only did she take the love of her life, but also her father's attention.

_Disgusting._

The ring was being placed on Rachel's ring finger.

_If only she never existed in the first place._

As Rachel beamed in happiness, Angelina's heart withered. The wedding bell was also the bell of birth, of celebration. The feeling of envy and sadness created hatred, the feeling she never had for her sister was now born. The hands of darkness embraced her gently and slowly devoured her.

_If only she would die and disappear._

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

There were sounds of rushed footsteps and booming noises of doors being opened and closed, which echoed throughout the manor. Not long after that, the voice of a woman screaming something and crying was slightly heard.

"Has it happened again?" asked one of the maids.

"It seems so judging by the way Lady Rachel suddenly rushing into Master Vincent's study room. It's the third time this month." said another one.

"So, is it true or not? About the man stalking Lady Rachel?"

"That is the problem. Only Lady Rachel has seen this man. She insists that there is a man stalking her, but how can no one besides her see this man? Lady Rachel has never gone out alone since the first time she's claimed this, but none of the bodyguards, Tanaka–san, Miss Angelina and even Master Vincent has yet to see someone of the sort."

"Don't you think it's strange? Lately Lady Rachel has been saying strange things. Remember ten days ago? She said she found cat mutilated in the garden, but when we rushed over there, there was no sign of any cats."

"But the strangest one is one and a half months ago, right? Lady Rachel claimed that she had been kidnapped by several people, even though she was having a dream and was actually was sleeping in one of Miss Angelina's hospital rooms because of anemia."

"Yes, Lady Rachel was making a big fuss over it. She insisted that it was not a dream, even though Miss Angelina was there the whole time she slept. This is making Miss Angelina and Master Vincent worried."

"Hey, do you think Lady Rachel is… mentally unstable? She often sees things that aren't there, thinking that her nightmares are actually reality…"

"I don't know, but Master Vincent has it hard, it's been only four months since their marriage and his wife is becoming stranger by the minute. I hope we'll know what is wrong with Lady Rachel…"

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Ann, how is Rachel?" Vincent asked as Angelina exited the master bedroom.

Angelina let out a sigh."Physically, sister and her baby are fine. But I'm afraid her mental state might endanger the both of them. What a pregnant woman needs is not only a balanced diet and medicine. She needs to be out in the sun Vincent. Fresh air, a little walk at the park or once in a while a picnic would do great for her. Shutting herself inside the manor is not healthy. Sister said something about a letter written in blood, threatening to kill her. Is there really such a letter?"

"No, that's impossible since all letters are gone through Tanaka and I first. We haven't found any menacing letters like she claimed." Vincent sighed too."I know it's not good for her to lock herself in the manor for months, but she's too afraid to go outside. She won't even set foot in the garden, even though I was there with her."

"Is this still about that stalker?"

Vincent nodded."Yes, she still insists about it. I want to believe her, Ann, I really do. But there is no proof of anything that she has claimed."

"I understand, Vincent. I too want to believe her, but I'm afraid that it's all in her head. Sister still claims that the dream about the kidnapping was real. I was there the whole time, she came during work hours, we talked, she felt a little light headed, so I checked up her and gave her some medicine to cure her anemia and then she went to sleep. I'm worried about sister, so I decided to watch over her, I never left the room for more than five minutes, but she woke up screaming, saying things about being kidnapped on the way to hospital."

"Yeah…I remember. I was really surprised when you suddenly called me during the day and asked me to pick Rachel up from the hospital."Silence."Do you think her pregnancy was the reason of all this?"

"No, sister had started the whole stalker talk two months before she got pregnant. I'm sorry Vincent, I really don't know the reason behind her hallucinations." said Angelina sympathy reflecting in her eyes. "Try to talk sister into taking a walk in the garden, it would do a great for the both of them."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

As Angelina turned to leave the master bedroom, Vincent quickly caught up to her."Ann, what about their condition?"

Angelina looked tired as she leaned her back against the wall."It's not good. Sister almost lost her baby because of the shock, but they're both safe." Angelina took her glasses off when Vincent suddenly took hold of her arm and led her to his study. Angelina allowed Vincent to lead her to one of the armchairs. "Thank you."

"You seem quite pale yourself. Did you sleep well last night? When was the last time you ate?"

"No…I haven't had the time to. I don't feel like sleeping or eating after hearing about what happened to father."She placed her hands on her face."How can something that terrible happen?"

"Ann…" Vincent said softly, he gently pried Angelina's hands from her face and hugged her instead."It's okay to cry, you know."

"Ha ha, no, I won't…no need…" Angelina didn't say anything as she allowed her head to be buried into Vincent's chest."Why… how could anyone…" her voice shook.

"I'm sorry about what happened to Memphis. I haven't had the time to visit him since the news; Rachel suddenly fainted and started to bleed." Vincent said coaxing Angelina to release her sadness, frustration and tiredness into his embrace. When he felt Angelina cease shaking, he asked "How about his condition?"

"Very bad, it's a miracle that father is still alive…" Angelina whispered."Almost every bone in his body broke, even if father survives, he would become paralyzed…"

Vincent didn't say anything. Just yesterday they received the news that Count Memphis had been beaten up really badly by an unknown group of people and was then thrown out of a speeding car near at the crowded main street. Luckily there was a doctor amongst the witnesses who performed first aid which prevented Memphis' death.

"I don't understand, Vincent. Who could have hated father that much? Father was in a horrible condition and we can't do anything but give him pain killers to lessen the pain, but it doesn't help much. Even now, father must be in such great pain."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It had been nine years since she married Vincent, seven and a half years since she had Ciel. Life was going well for Rachel. The horror of her hallucinations slowly but surely disappeared, she no longer saw things that weren't there, no longer saw the stalker that was only visible to her, and even though she was still scared of venturing out of Phantomhive territory, at least she had no fear of relaxing in the garden. Even though she was still unable to accept that it was all a hallucination, and was still taunted by the fact that the people who assaulted her father were still on loose; she was now no longer afraid of the shadows.

Rachel Phantomhive smiled as she watched her child playing with Elizabeth and their dog, Sebastian, in the backyard of Phantomhive's manor. For the first five years, Rachel was paranoid to allow Ciel to play outside, even when he was being accompanied by Vincent and Tanaka .But after much coaxing from Vincent and especially Ciel, she allowed herself to join them. Speaking of Ciel, Rachel thought that he and Elizabeth were really getting along and she hoped that this would continue as they grew up. At first, Rachel was against the idea of getting Ciel engaged while he was so young, but looking at them now, she thought that it might be a good idea after all, just like her husband said. At the thought of her husband, another smile blossomed on her face. She had a wonderful husband, she had an adorable child, she had a nice life, and most of all…

"Mother?" her child's voice stopped her thoughts. She looked at her child as Ciel looked at her with that big smile on his face. Ah she loved her child so much. Ciel was everything she had always wanted and finally had.

"What is it, dear?"

"Come play with us, please?"

Rachel smiled back at her child. Who could say 'no' to that adorable face and beautiful smile? "Of course, Ciel." She adored her child as he was her treasure. How could she not treasure Ciel, when that child was her everything. Ciel was her proof, her assets and her guarantee, as long as she had him, she would remain a winner. And for Rachel, nothing was worth more than that.

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Ann was in accident?!" Rachel said in surprise.

"Yes, my lady. Along with her husband." said Tanaka

"What is their current condition?!"

"It was a terrible accident. Her husband suffered internal bleeding, the doctor tried hard to save him, but…"

Rachel placed her hand on her mouth, "A-and then, Ann? What about Ann?"

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Angelina satin the hospital bed as she looked out of the window. Her eyes empty. She was bandaged all over her head and left hand. There was no one in the room but her. Slowly, she placed her right hand on her flat stomach, a single tear escaped down her face. One night, one night was all it took and she lost everything. Her happiness, hope, and future was robbed cruelly. Her husband, the great man who still loved her and accepted her even though she had another man that she couldn't forget, their baby, the unborn child Angelina had come to love more than anything…two of the most important things in her life were ripped away from her forever and weren't coming back.

Why did this happen to her? Why was she the only one who survived when those that gave her life meaning were no more? Was this punishment? For what she had done to Rachel during the first years of her marriage?

Absorbed in her sadness and self guilt, she started to cry and cry, unaware of the presence that entered the room and came to hug her. She didn't know just how long she had cried, it was the smell that woke he rup from her numbed state of mind. She blinked her tear-filled eyes and looked at the person who was still hugging her, it was Vincent.

Vincent smiled at her and kissed her forehead softly.

Angelina felt an explosion of emotions as they rapidly filled her heart with an intensity that she couldn't describe. She hugged Vincent and cried harder. She didn't care anymore and she wanted to die as living was too painful to bear. She didn't care anymore and she wanted to tell Vincent just what kind of horrible person she really was. She wanted to tell Vincent about her feelings, her secret, about the things she had done to make Rachel suffer almost ten years ago. She no longer cared, she wanted Vincent to hate her, to blame her, to be disgusted by her, and maybe, Vincent would despise her enough to kill her.

_**When I die, nobody will cry for me, because I'm alone. (**__**Sue -**__** Clover)**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

The figure in bed was in pain. It hurt, it hurt, all over his body hurt. It felt like something was burning inside him. It was always like this after he was injected by his should-be-medicine. But now he knew it was not medicine as medicine was supposed to lessen his pain, healing him, while whatever the liquid in that syringe always made him suffer more and more. He wanted to scream for help but because of that horrible, horrible incident, his body had become paralyzed. He still remembers that day clearly. That day, when he was about to head for his car from the tailors until someone suddenly attacked him from behind, covered his mouth with a chloroform stained cloth. When he woke up, he was on the cold floor of some building. He was blindfolded and his hands and feet were bound by restraints.

It was something he wished he could forget, but the pain made the memory fresh. He remembered the pain from all the punches, kicks, and beatings from various objects that they used to harm him. He remembered hearing the laughter as someone said to him that they didn't hate him, that they were just being paid to break every single bone in his body. He remembered the fear he felt hearing those words. The felon of that incident was still unknown until now.

He couldn't utter a word. No…it wasn't like he was always unable to speak in the first place, his ability to speak was being robbed from him by that doctor. It was then he realized that his personal doctor was not actually healing him but killing him slowly, painfully. He realized too late as the doctor had already taken his ability to call for help.

He didn't understand why the doctor was doing this to him. He doesn't even know the doctor. The doctor was prestigious in the medical field who his son employed, so it couldn't be because of hate. But the possibility that the doctor was hurting him out of enjoyment was even scarier. He was helpless as he was being tortured to death by the hand that should have saved him, unbeknownst to his family. Fear gripped his heart, would the doctor hurt his family too? His precious, precious daughters, his wife, his son in law, his first grandchild?

Engrossed in pain and fear, he didn't realize that someone spoke to him in a soft voice. Despite the pain that clouded his mind, he knew that voice belonged to his first daughter, talking about something while caressing his unmoving hand. His first daughter…when she was a child he thought she would be useless with her weak body, but he guessed wrong as his first daughter proved to be very useful when she managed to capture his son in law's heart. He remembered how proud he was of his first daughter when she married the Lord he always wanted to be by his side.

His first daughter look worried, he really wanted to scream, to tell her about what that doctor was doing to him, but unable to. He could only watch from the corner of his eyes helplessly as the doctor talked with his first daughter. After an exchange of a few words, his first daughter kissed his temple, muttered something like, "Sleep well, I love you" and rose to leave.

'NO! Don't go! Don't leave me! Help me! Help me! Help me!'he screamed in his head, but no sound invaded the room as his first daughter left the room and closed the door behind her.

He didn't know just how many hours had passed, the effects of the so called medicine had started to subside, but with dread he realized that it was only a matter of time before the same injection would be given to him again. He took a sharp intake of breath when he heard the sound of the door opening. Had that doctor come to inject that deadly dose to him again? But from the corner of his eyes, he felt relief when he saw his son in law walking towards him with the usual smile on his face.

"Long time no see, Memphis. How do you do?" Vincent asked as he sat on the chair beside the bed. "You look happy to see me, I'm glad. Because you know what Memphis? I am in a really good mood as well."

Inside, Count Memphis felt strange with the way Vincent talked, Vincent was always polite to him, always using polite speech.

"Because today is the day that I've been waiting for. After letting you live for twelve years and keeping you alive for ten, I can finally have this moment." Vincent looked genuinely happy, something Count Memphis has never witnessed before. But wait, what did he mean by letting him live for twelve years and keeping him alive for ten?

"I wanted to have this moment for years, but ever since I was child, Mother has always told me to savor my meals slowly. I am a patient person though I must admit that I won't be able to wait for much longer. It would have been so satisfying when I tell you during your last breath, but the situation has changed. I won't be there when you finally pass on."

What…?

"After all, I intend to keep you alive for another… let's say, three, four years? It depends on Ann as her death will be the final catalyst." Vincent shrugged his shoulders.

What? What was Vincent saying?

Vincent smiled at him and leaned his body closer."Memphis, you want to know a secret?" he whispered in Memphis' ear."It was me. I was the one who paid those hoodlums to break every single bone in your body ten years ago."

Memphis' eyes widened and Vincent's smile grew wider at that."Unfortunately, I must admit that those hoodlums did more damage than they should have. I wanted you to suffer while living, not on the brink of death. I'm glad I had a doctor ready in that street to make sure you escaped death. After all, if you were to die so easily, I wouldn't have been able to make you suffer for all these years, wouldn't I?" he said."And yes, of course I know about what kind of liquid is in that syringe, if you were wondering. Tanaka was the one who prepared it to make sure you lived in endless pain. Did you really think that I had nothing to do with it? He was the doctor _I_ paid."

The look of horror on Memphis' face brought out a satisfied smile on Vincent's face."Yes, that's the look I've been waiting for. But it's too early to be surprised as I have yet another secret that I want to share with you. Regarding your daughters, Rachel and Angelina, just how much _fun_ I had with them, playing with their hatred and jealousy. I personally like this part the most. Listen carefully, I will talk slowly so you can savor it nicely."

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

(1) Bine aivenit : Welcome in Romanian. Why Romanian? Dunno, I use it on whim.

(2) Mulţumesc : Thank you in Romanian.

(3) Bunăziua : Hello in Romanian.

(4) Ugh, I feel I weird to make Vincent said such flowery words. In manga Vincent haven't made big appearance yet, just some scenes in flashback, I haven't got his character just yet, so I'll just make him according to my impression.

Could you say cliffhanger? LOL Maybe some of you think that this is copy and paste story, ne? I feel little like that too. Some might even be bored with same scenes and dialogue in two chapter in row, let alone three, but at least I hope the last scene with Count Memphis and Vincent is enough to make you want to read more XD

Next chapter will be last chapter and held all the unanswered question. Big revelation, shocking truth, and even darker theme. Now I think about it, this chapter is also quite _clean_, ne? Be prepared to twist change of perception in the next chapter. You won't see the things as the same again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chronicle of the Deceased**

**Genre** : Drama, angst, tragedy, and dark romance.

**Pairing** :VincentxOC, VincentxRachel, one side VincentxAngelina and AngelinaxOC

**Summary** : AU - This is the story which the deceased have left behind, whilst unknown to many, it seems more likely for it to stay that way. That's why I shall now reveal to you, the other part of humans. Their dark side. The overshadowing presence where everything isn't as beautiful as it seems. But, you must promise to keep this a secret, okay?

**Disclaimer** : Look out at the window, do the sky raining candies? No? That, my friend, mean I had failed to steal the ownership from Toboso Yana – sensei. Some words I use in this story is also not mine, I quote it from other manga. Those are great manga and great words one should think about.

**Warning** : AU, Dark theme, angst, OC, some OOCness, dark theme, my language, angst, human physiological talk, dark theme, character death, angst, dark romance, dark family based theme, inappropriate things happened to a child … did I mention dark theme and angst?

**Beta Reader : babo123**

Believe it or not, me and my beta reader had lost contact from each other for over a month, even though we kept emailing one another. Several tries from both of us and NONE arrive in either of our email. It's official, yahoo hate me. Anyway, we FINALLY can contact each other again.

I'm sorry for Darkness Falls reader, even though I promise you August yet I still unable to finish the next chapter, my inspiration still leave me in the dark. I'll try to finish it as soon as possible, in the mean time, maybe I'll just post other story I had write yet haven't posted?

Hope you enjoy Chronicle of Deceased

I told you it would be anything but romantic. I warn you about dark theme again and again, I remind you that I will bring darkness on those people. So you should have been prepared for this chapter, right?

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_**Hey, have you found god? My god died… one year ago. {**__**Takizawa -**__** Wild Adapter}**_

"Hm…where should I start? Ah, yes, how about this? Did you know that Rachel and Angelina hate each other dearly? The only reason they haven't killed each other is because Rachel is too weak and a coward to make it happen while Angelina, while she had the potential to paint blood on her hands, was too blind to see just how evil her sister was."

Vincent began, which coaxed another horror stricken look on Memphis' face."Already? But we have just begun. If you want to know the source of that mutual hatred, it's because of you. You only see your daughters as tools, you've never really loved them. You spoiled Ann because you thought she would be more useful than her weak elder sister. If Ann became a doctor, your position in society would rise and I'm sure you were planning to marry her off to someone with a high upbringing, like myself. You actually planned to have Ann marry me, but Rachel surprised you and that's what made you proud, right? The tool you deemed as useless was actually quite useful. Even then you still had Angelina as your second tool, though her worth diminished in your eyes."

"Did you realize that you were the one who has planted and nurtured that hatred for Angelina in Rachel's heart since she was a child? She had a weak body, always suffered from the constant sickness, yet you only paid attention to Ann, never caring about her. What did you expect Rachel to feel? She slowly became envious by the fact that Angelina was healthy, that Angelina could realize her dream to became a doctor, that Angelina had your full attention. She felt inferior and that jealousy grew day by day."

"Rachel...she wanted so bad to win against Angelina and that chance came when you introduced me."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_**A wounded heart can't be so easily healed. **_

"Vincent, meet my daughters, Rachel and Angelina."

_Bring your popcorn, darkness once said, the show has begun. __The avenger begins the opening scenario__ a__nd he won't stop until the sin has been paid __with huge interest__. __Pain brings another pain. Bleeding hearts seeks another's blood. _

"What lovely daughters you have Count Memphis."

_Lovely indeed, they are perfect. Both are already bound by their own jealousy and hatred for each other. One of them a tree, yet the other still but a mere seed._

Count Memphis laughed a little at that while Rachel smiled and Angelina's face became even more flustered.

_Give the tree and the seed enough fertilizer and water to make them fully blossom. The fruit of two siblings destroying each other will be heavenly._

"Ann, why do you cover your face with your bangs?"

Angelina's face turned red again as she answered with a timid voice."I-I'm different from my sister… I'm not beautiful and my hair is just so red…"

Vincent blinked at the answer."There is nothing shameful about being different from others. This is your character! Ann's red hair is very beautiful, just like the color of spider lilies in their full bloom. Red really suits you. You should have more confidence in yourself. I'm sure many are secretly longing to have hair as beautiful as yours, even your sister." _Especially your sister, to every strands of your hair, she really envies you. She want what you posses, all of it she could eat you alive._

"Ann is the greatest sister I can have. Did you know? Since she was a child, Ann decided to become a doctor in order to find a cure for me." _Because she can do it, to show what a good child she is_ "Really, that girl, she should be thinking about herself more. I can't do anything to repay her but to wish for her happiness." _She happily rubbing it on my face just how much different we are, showing just how happy she is and make me feel pathetic._

"It's envious on how close you two are." Vincent said with a smile."It feels like, even though you two are not together, you two are always thinking about the other." _Though, you two may not thinking in each other in the kindest way. Pathetic, Rachel, you wasn't as great actress as you believe, you can fake your expression, your tone, but your eyes said everything._

Rachel giggled."You have no idea." _Just how much I despite her existence._

_**An open wound never closes and the pain can never be fully suppressed**_

_**{**__**Sasame - **__**Pretear}**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Rachel is not stupid, she knew you wanted me to court Ann and that Ann would come to love me. That's why she made her own scenario to make me love her, because by having me, she would win against Ann. I played along and made her dream a reality and she was on cloud nine as she thought she had finally won against Ann. She managed to snatch the person Ann loved. While Angelina…she was never aware that Rachel hated her to that degree, stupidly believing all of Rachel's lies and wasn't aware that Rachel was having a field day, dancing upon her pain. But our marriage was a catalyst for Angelina's seed of hatred to finally grow. Rachel's fruit of hatred gave birth to Angelina's seed of hatred. Lovely relationship, don't you think?"

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_**What does white represent? A pure, innocent love?**_

"I want a silk dress. I want the most beautiful dress. I want to be the most beautiful woman at my wedding." Rachel said excitedly "I want to have a grand wedding. I want everyone to know that I'm going to be the Lady of Phantomhive. I want every other woman watching in envy for having such wonderful husband."

"You will my dear."

Rachel giggled happily. "Ah, mother, I'm just so happy that I feel like my feet are not even touching the ground."Rachel continued to laugh as she spun her body around. "After all these years I finally got what I have always wanted." she suddenly stopped and met her mother's eyes. "I finally _win_, mother."

"Rachel, if you think that you're a replacement for Eve you are greatly mistaken." Vincent began. _You think you could compare with her? Your ugly, selfish woman with my Eve?_ "Not only are you two completely different people, there's nothing similar between the two of you, and also because what I feel for you is real." _I really despite you and your family. Comparing Eve with you like comparing flower and dirt._

"Really…?"

"Of course. My feelings for you is as strong as my feelings for her." _I love Eve as much as I hate you, beyond anything._

Their talk briefly paused as the waiter served their tea. After thanking the waiter Vincent met Rachel's eyes again."There's still something else that's bothering you."It was not a question.

Rachel kept silent. She added two spoons of sugar into her tea and slowly stirred it. The heavy silence continued as Rachel sipped on her tea. "It's about Ann." Rachel tightened her grip on her cup."Vincent… you…we know about Ann's feeling for you." Rachel finally met Vincent's eyes."She loves you."

This time, it was Vincent who avoided the other's eyes and stared at his reflection in his tea instead. "I can't return her feelings. My heart has chosen." _Marrying you would make me able to hurt your family more. _He took a sip of his tea and met Rachel eyes again."I know I'm hurting her, but I can only love one person." _Only Eve, no one else._

Again, another silence which this time was abruptly broken when Rachel suddenly stood up."Excuse me for a moment."She said as she rushed towards the rest room.

The waiter once more walked close "Excuse me, mister, we had free example of our newest cakes. Would you and your companion like to try some?"

Vincent smile at the waiter "Could you come back later? She is in rest room now.:

The waiter frowned "Is the lady alright?"

Vincent calmly sip his tea "Don't worry, she just unable to held her laughter for much longer." _Maybe even dancing, thinking she had won against Ann._

Rachel wiped the tears in her eyes."I know Ann, I know about your feeling for him."

Angelina look horrified at that."How… how did you…?"

"I realized it a few days ago." _Few days and couple of months ago_ "I noticed you acting weird, and when I finally realized…oh my god, what am I doing? Taking away the man you love, I'm such horrible person! I, I thought of cancelling our marriage …"

"What? No, sister, you can't! Stop it, sister. Please, I understand what you are trying to say." Angelina took a deep breath."Yes, I…I do love him, but, the one he loves is you. Please, don't feel bad about it, you did nothing wrong." Angelina smiled at Rachel, even though it was still a little forced."I'm happy for you, sister. Please don't think about cancelling your marriage just because of me. I love Vincent but I do love you too, that's why, if the man I love was with the sister I like the most, I too, would be happy."

"Ann …" Rachel hug her, hiding her face in her shoulder. _Stupid Ann, thank you for foolishly believe in me. This is priceless, today shall be one of my sweetest memory._

_**No, i**__**t **__**was **__**the mask of feign**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Rachel never loved me, and she also never loved Ciel. She is your daughter after all for she has done well in following your footsteps. Rachel only cared for Ciel because Ciel was useful to her."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_**In the end, a lie is a li**__**e**_

Rachel Phantomhive smiled as she watched her child playing with Elizabeth and their dog, Sebastian, in the backyard of Phantomhive's manor. For the first five years, Rachel was too afraid to let Ciel play outside, even when he was being accompanied by Vincent and Tanaka, but after the persistent coaxing from Vincent and especially Ciel, she dared herself to join them. At the thought of her husband, another smile blossomed on her face. She had a wonderful husband, she had acute child, she had a nice life, and most of all…

Most of all she had what Angelina really wanted but couldn't have.

"Mother?" her child's voice stopped her thoughts. She looked at her child, Ciel looked at her with that big smile on his face, ah, she loved her child so much. Ciel was everything she had always wanted and finally had.

"What is it, dear?"

"Come play with us, please?"

Rachel smiled back at her child. Who could say 'no' to that adorable face and beautiful smile? "Of course, Ciel." She adored her child, he was her treasure. How could she not treasure Ciel when that child was her everything. Ciel was her proof, her assets and her guarantee.

Ciel was her proof that she had won against Angelina. Ciel was her assets that Angelina couldn't have and Ciel will lead her to have _more_. Ciel was her guarantee that she will continue being a winner against Angelina, Ciel looked so much like her and Vincent that every time Angelina saw Ciel's face, she would remember that she lost the man she loved to her sister.

And for Rachel, nothing was worth more than winning against her _lovely_ younger sister.

_**And e**__**ven if it was a lie, it was in my hands. It was mine. **_

_**(Kirika– NOIR)**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Ciel hasn't realized that Rachel only saw him as tool. But Ciel is not stupid, right now he is still just a kid and he still doesn't understand the difference between care for someone you love and care for a mere tool. He has started to feel the borderline of the two, but has yet to grasp the concept yet. But surely, it's only a matter of time."

Vincent was silent before he talked again."Now, let's talk about Angelina, shall we. You know, just a few days ago Angelina made a confession to me. She confessed that she hated Rachel for taking me away and what she did to Rachel during our first year of marriage. Though I already knew."Cocking his head as he snickered."Remember Rachel's invisible stalker? He was real. He was paid to terrorize Rachel. Not only that, all of Rachel's hallucinations were because of the pills Angelina prescribed her, and the kidnapping? It's true, Ann had Rachel attacked on the way to the hospital and they scared her until Rachel fainted. They then brought Rachel to Angelina's hospital and made it seem like Rachel was only dreaming. Angelina disturbed Rachel's mind state, made people think Rachel was going insane, and resulted in Rachel's trauma to even set foot out of the manor."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_**What does red represent? A burning, passionate love?**_

The wedding was beautiful and her sister looked so pretty in that white dress. She looked so happy, glowing with happiness as she walked slowly to the altar. Angelina wore red, the color she hated the most, to the wedding. Sitting in the front pew side by side with her mother, she watched as the love of her life marry another.

As Rachel smiled in happiness, Angelina's heart withered. The wedding bell was also the bell of birth. The feeling of envy and sadness created hatred, the feeling she never had towards her sister now born. The hands of darkness embraced her gently and slowly devoured her.

_Make her suffer_, it said. _Make her live a living nightmare, take her place._

_How? _Angelina asked.

_Use her weakness. Disturb her mental state. Make people believe that she is unfit as Lady of Phantomhive. Destroy her, and snatch back what she stole from you._

_**No, i**__**t**__** was**__** the color of betrayal and hatred**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"The funny thing is, Angelina never realized that Rachel was laughing at her misery, and Rachel never realized that her nightmare was caused by Angelina. Does stupidity and blindness run in the family, Memphis?" Vincent asked in a mocking tone.

"Ann acted like she cared about Rachel when she kept giving Rachel those pills. When Rachel was pregnant with Ciel, Angelina tried to kill them both, but I couldn't let that happen, couldn't I? It was too soon for Rachel's death, but I had no problem about the miscarriage. That's why I ordered you to be taken care of shortly, I knew Rachel loved you enough to be shocked by the news, sadly it was not enough to actually kill the baby."

Vincent went silent again."I can actually stage another incident to make Rachel suffer a miscarriage, but after some thinking I decided to let her have Ciel. Unfortunately, after Ciel was born, Angelina slowly became soft. After years, she finally decided to move on and start a family of her own. Maybe deep inside, despite being clouded by hatred and envy, Angelina couldn't erase the love she had for her sister. After all, Angelina's hatred was not root deep as Rachel's. Rachel has thrown away that memory of companionship and love, while Angelina hasn't."

A minute of silence."How disappointing."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_Back then it was still so pure…_

"Sister?"A young Angelina stepped into the room, focusing on the figure on the bed.

"Ah, Ann. I thought you went to the city." Rachel said.

"I wanted to see you first. Is there anything you want me to buy from the city?" Angelina asked as she neared the bed. "I want to buy books, and father wants to go to the tailor so is there anything you'd like?"

Rachel smiled a little at that. "You really love books, don't you Ann? You really are smart too and I believe you will achieve your dream and become one of the best doctors in England." Her smile widened when Ann blushed."You're really cute when you blush like that. Some gentleman might fall in love with your red face."

"Sister!" Ann said as her blush spread even more. She pouted when Rachel chuckled.

Angelina held Rachel's hand for short while before exiting the room. "Rest well, sister. I love you."

"And I do too."

_Back then the darkness hadn't swept in yet._

_**Happiness is something that you need to earn by withstanding and overcoming pain with your own strength. (**__**Belldandy -**__**Aa! Megami – sama!)**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"She was really naïve; did she really think that she would manage to damage Rachel's mentality to that degree without my help? The person she paid to play as Rachel's stalker wasn't professional so I had to order my people to pretend that they never saw him. Countless times I had to fix those loopholes in her plans. Anyway, I thought she was on verge of hopelessness as she just didn't care anymore. She wanted me to hate her, to drive her to her death. But of course, I refuse to give such an easy exit as I have other plans in store for her."

"Hm? What did I do? I comforted her, I acted surprise but I understood her reasoning and I forgave her. She still loved me even after all these years. Some sweet talk and gentle affection was enough to convince her. The accident? Of course it was also a set up. Angelina was at the peak of her happiness, she had a wonderful husband and with child. When someone is at their happiest, that's the perfect timing to destroy it all." Vincent got up from his seat."Excuse me for a second. All this talking has made me thirsty, let me get some refreshments as there are many things I would love to share with you."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

It was three hours later when Vincent was seated in the chair beside the bed. "Pardon me for taking so long. I had to send Rachel home first and then dealing with your wife took longer than I expected." Vincent gave Memphis a lazy smile. "Oh? Are you curious about as to what I've done to your wife? Don't worry, you shall find out later. For now, let's continue the talk about Rachel and Angelina, shall we?"

"Where was I? Ah yes, about Ann's accident. Don't worry about her, I shall take care of her, pay special attention to her and I would even neglect Rachel for her. After all, injured people are top priority, and of course, as a good brother-in-law, I shall make sure that she is healed nicely in terms of body and mind. I have assigned a great doctor to treat her and had her moved to a nice VIP room in the private hospital on the high end. I will make sure Ann's smile returns to her face and no more tears shall be shed. Angelina shall be spoiled."

Memphis gaze questioned Vincent's action and Vincent looked at him with a smile plastered on his face."Now, see from Rachel perspective, how she will react to this."

At first, Memphis was confused by Vincent's words, but then it dawned upon him as to what this horrible man sitting near him planned to do. Vincent intended to make Rachel jealous, by paying attention to Angelina, Rachel would think that something was going on between them. Rachel would feel insecure and would want to crush Angelina. Memphis wanted to hurt Vincent for setting his daughters against each other.

"I wonder what kind of entertainment Rachel will show me? I'm looking forward to it." Vincent said cruelly. Memphis gave Vincent a look of hatred, feeling the need to kill him for what he had done and planned to do to his family. Why? How could anyone, any human, do such horrible things and smile like that?

"Is there something you wanted to say, Memphis? You look like you wanted to ask me the reason to why I did this to you, to your family. Is that it? You already know the answer, Memphis. Everything is your own doing."At the confused look Memphis wore made Vincent's blood boil, his smile gone and his aura growing darker. He reached for the syringe and stabbed it on Memphis' chest. Memphis' eyes widened and watered indicating that it had hurt him."You took the life of my only love, my soul mate, the most important person in the world. You killed Evelyn, my fiancé."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

A fifteen year old Vincent Phantomhive stood, unmoving from his spot. Not saying anything, not doing anything, just staring at the unmoving little body which lay on the ground.

"Vin? What are you staring at?" Eve asked as she got closer to take a look. "Oh my." she said as she crouched down. "Poor cat." and just as she was about to touch the small creature, her hand was grabbed by another hand that clearly wasn't her own.

"Don't."

Eve turned her face to the owner of the said hand. "Why not?"

"It's dead."

"And that's why we should bury the body."

"Just leave it to the servants." Vincent said as he let go of his hold on Eve's hand. "You'll get your hand dirty."

Eve's eyes sharpened in disdain as she stood up. She cupped Vincent's cheek and stared at those unreadable eyes. "Now listen here Vincent Phantomhive." She began. "I don't know what has put you in a bad mood, but the fault is not within the cat. I came far to visit my fiancé hoping to spend a pleasant evening with him, so don't push me away by placing that Phantomhive mask of yours."

Vincent didn't say anything even after Eve let him go.

Once again Eve crouched down and this time, Vincent didn't stop her from touching the cat. "Why do beautiful things die so soon?" she whispered. "Vin, where can I bury…um, her, or him?"

"Her." Vincent said softly which made Eve face him once more. "The cat…was female."

"Vin?"

"She…she was a stray, who came here everyday for the past week." Vincent said, not meeting Eve's questioning eyes but focusing on the cat instead. "It has been raining non-stop for the past two days and I didn't come to bring her food like usual. I thought she wouldn't come because of the heavy rain." The cat might have died because she was waiting for Vincent to come in the rain, for two whole days.

"I thought you would like her." Vincent whispered.

Eve's eyes widened in surprise but quickly returned to their normal warmth where love reflected in her eyes. "Thank you, Vin. For trying to keep her for me. You made me really happy."

_**People are beautiful because they can feel sadness, concern and joy.**_

_**(**__**Jeanne -**__** Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne)**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Calmly, far too calmly, Vincent pulled the syringe out and watched as blood droplets formed from the tiny hole in Memphis' chest before placing it back on the table. "I knew it was you, Memphis. We managed to find those low lives you paid to kill Eve and the track led me to you." Vincent said, his voice as cold as ice. "You wanted me on your side to raise your position and power, you killed Eve so that you could shove your daughters onto me. It was your greatest sin and biggest mistake you will ever make. This is the price for your ambition."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_**Life is like an incessant series of problems, all difficult, **_

_**with brutal choices, and a time limit. **_

"Master Vincent?" Tanaka softly called to the figure which was enshrouded by the darkness of the room. "It's already three in the morning, Master." No answer."And you haven't slept in the last few days," Again, there was no answer. "Master, please be mindful of your health."

"I can't sleep, Tanaka." Vincent said softly. "I just can't."

"Master…please." Tanaka said softly as he took one step closer. "Killing yourself slowly won't lessen your pain." He could see Vincent's body stiffening at the comment."This isn't the way to handle your grief."

"Then what should I do?" For the first time in years since serving Vincent, Tanaka was asked for a solution. It broke Tanaka's heart as to how lost Vincent was right now, of how much pain Vincent was suffering right now, of how much grief, hatred, sadness and agony he was drowning in. Vincent wasn't like this when his parents passed away, back then Vincent was the perfect definition of the head of Phantomhive. But now…now Vincent was just a wounded, bleeding person who had just lost his soul mate, his love, his heart, and Tanaka really feared of what Vincent would become from now on. No, he wasn't scared of Vincent but _for_ Vincent. Because Vincent was his master, his student, the person he swore his loyalty and life to.

It has been three days since the news of Evelyn Integra Tres Viona's death reached their ears. She was abducted, raped and brutally killed by group of people. Four months just before she would have officially become Lady Phantomhive.

What should Vincent do indeed? Right now, Tanaka only knew of one way to help Vincent deal with his grief. A way of darkness which would bring about more tragedy and that he would regret telling Vincent this for as long as he lives. But Tanaka grieved too and he didn't want his Master killing himself like this, that's why…

"I have names, but only two of them."

Even though nothing but more tragedy was inevitable, Tanaka was sure that he would regret it even more if he didn't do anything and just watched as Vincent slowly killed himself. Vincent was not the only one who was unable to sleep and eat since the horrible news. "I'm ready to fetch them anytime if my Master wishes for it." And with his own hand, Tanaka opened the door of insanity for Vincent, to an even deeper darkness, right to a burning hell, and where he would gladly follow.

_**The worst thing you can do is to make no choice, waiting for the ideal conclusion to present itself(Chapel the Evergreen**__** -**__**Trigun)**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_**You know what's the difference between human and beast? **_

"I would never forgive you. It's not enough to only just kill you, you MUST suffer until your last breath, and your family shall also pay the price. You don't love your family, but you do care about them to an extent so that's why I'm using them to hurt you. Payback always comes back with huge interest." His voice frigid as a glacier.

"From this point forth, I shall tell you everything that will happen and what I'm going to do. I will teach you, how it feels to know about the truth yet unable to do anything. Even after my death, my revenge isn't complete, not until your family line has been wiped out completely. You will live with this knowledge yet unable to stop it. You will live to see how I destroy your family's lives even more. And I promise you, you will die in pain, by the hand of the person you care for, for the lie I've been feeding them." Vincent took the syringe again and injected its contents into Memphis' arm. "You will die knowing that everything was according to my plan, knowing that I am the source of your family's agony. You will die knowing how much fun I had playing with your family and that's why I'm laughing due to their misery. You will die knowing that everything is happening because of your greed."

_**Beasts can only mimic something they see humans do, **_

_**Whilst **__**humans can **__**do something that not even animals would do.**_

_**Sometimes, humans are much, much lower than beasts.**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

_**We're nothing like God.**_

"What? You want me to WHAT?" asked the first man to the second man sitting in front of him. He couldn't believe what the second man had just said. Couldn't believe what that man, the head of Phantomhive, Vincent Phantomhive had just requested of him to…

"There is nothing wrong with your hearing capabilities and I meant every word. But if you want, I can repeat it again for you." Vincent said calmly.

'Far too calm for someone who has just asked for a horrible request.' the first man thought. He eyed Vincent and from the look in his eyes, he wasn't playing around and meant what he had just said. The first man rubbed his temple as he could feel the headache starting to form. "Is the world going to end or something? _You_ of all people come to visit me this early morning to request me to do THAT. Tell me one thing. Why?"

"Why you? Because you are the only one who is capable and willing to carry out my request. Why am I requesting such a thing? Just another part of my little revenge."

"Revenge? To whom exactly? To a nine year old child? Your _own_ child?"

"Ciel shall be ten by the time the plan has been put into action."

The first man took a deep breath. "Okay, then what did this soon to be ten year old kid do to you to make you hate him so much?"

"Him? Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Silence. "Let me get this straight. You want me to make an innocent child, your own blood and flesh, who has done _nothing_ to you, to suffer until he's in his deathbed?"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't want Ciel to die. I just want him to enter the world of darkness which he's still so ignorant about."

The first man was at a loss for words. "Then why do you hate your own kid to this degree?"

Vincent pondered for a second before answering. "I don't hate him. It's just Ciel's mere existence is a great sin itself because I can't forgive the blood that runs through his veins. Nessunopuoemendarsi dal peccatochescorrenellevene." (1)

"And here I thought you loved him from the way you treated him."

"Love huh? Yes, I think I can try to love him, even though born from some dirty womb and an embodiment of cursed blood. This is the only way for me to love him." A child born from the womb of the woman who was the daughter of the man he hated the most, the man who had taken away his most precious person in the world. The woman who only married him to hurt her own sister, the woman who only thought about her own happiness. He couldn't forgive the fact that half of that blood ran through Ciel's veins.

"Wait wait, you've got me confused here. Making him suffer is your way of showing your love?!"

Vincent merely smiled. "You don't need to think so much into the reason of _why_ as that is my business. You only need to sweep up one family, and I shall be there to help you make it happen. In return, you'll get what you have always wanted."

The first man eyed Vincent. "You have known since long ago about what I want."

"Indeed." He said calmly. "That's why I have kept you close, since you are the perfect man for the job."

The first man's peered into Vincent's eyes."I knew you were dangerous, but it seems like I didn't know just how dangerous and insane you really are. No one other than you would calmly seat himself next to a starving beast and only a horrible, horrible person would even consider of doing that to their family. And now because of this, I'm pretty sure that you aren't that of a human but like a demon under a human guise."

"Demon huh?" He closed his eyes and his smile showed a hint of sadness."Maybe, since I lost the last sliver of my humanity years ago." Since Eve left him…

For the very first time; Vincent looked so _human_. The first man stared at Vincent before letting out a sigh. "Fine, I'll accept. As you wish, four months from now, the Phantomhive line shall be erased from this world, and that kid…the last survivor of Phantomhive shall enter the world of darkness."

Vincent smile grew wistful as he closed his eyes. "I appreciate it."

_I will take away the world of comfort and light from you, and I shall throw you away to the world where only darkness exists. You must be strong to realize your dream and with your own hands, destroy the Phantomhive line, Ciel._

_This is the only thing I can give to you. My ultimate present wrapped in blood and agony. Hate me if you want, despise me, and don't ever forgive me. This is the only way I can try to love you, the child who I despise yet can't help but love…_

_**Not only do we have limited powers, we sometimes are driven to become the Devil himself. {Nicolous**__** -**__**Trigun}**_

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

Tanaka was standing in an open field, a figure donning the butler uniform stood behind him. "After that, just as Master Vincent had planned, what people called 'the tragedy of Phantomhive' occurred on Master Ciel's tenth birthday." Tanaka said."At that time, Lady Rachel was killed by Master Vincent himself. After Master told her the same thing he told Count Memphis, Master Vincent killed himself after giving me and the man he chose (the first man) the final order. It was that man who arranged Master Vincent's and Lady Rachel's bodies to make them seem as if they were embracing in order to retain Master Vincent's honor. After all, if their bodies were found separately, people would make assumptions, and it would taint Vincent Phantomhive's name. By placing their bodies in that position, it seemed like Master Vincent died protecting his wife."

"What about Lady Rachel and Miss Angelina before the incident occurred?" asked the figure.

"Like Master had planned, Lady Rachel became jealous of Miss Angelina and tried to harm her, but it failed. It's not important as to what Lady Rachel did, but I think the reason why Lady Rachel invited Miss Angelina to Master Ciel's tenth birthday party was to humiliate her, but she died before it happened."

"What happened with Miss Angelina after that? Did Master Vincent spare her?"

Tanaka shook his head."No, Miss Angelina lived because Master Vincent had other plans for her. Master knew his death would be the final catalyst to pull Miss Angelina into the darkness. Miss Angelina became even more depressed and her mental state finally drove her to be a killer, to become Jack the Ripper." (2)

"So Jack the Ripper was also part of Master Vincent's plan?"

"Yes, Master Vincent could see the future better than anyone. He could predict what would happen, he understood Miss Angelina's mental state, and he knew what Miss Angelina was capable of."

"And then Count Memphis?"

"Master Vincent and I had planned hypnotism on his wife. The hypnotism was to make Count Memphis's wife in believing that all of these unfortunate incidents were caused by her husband. Master Vincent's substitute to torment Count Memphis. Then to make her kill Count Memphis by her own hands when the conditions were fulfilled."

"What condition?"

"The death of Miss Angelina."

"So Count Memphis was being killed by his wife after Miss Angelina's death?"

"Yes, and after killing Count Memphis, the hypnotism was lifted but memories of what she had done were intact. Unable to deal with the guilt and agony, she then killed herself. The public believed that it was an unfortunate series of incidents that brought destruction upon Memphis' family, never aware about the fact that it was the result of an avenger."

"Just like Master Vincent's plan."

"My job was to make sure that everything went according to his plan. That's why I survived that day, to complete Master Vincent's revenge and to guide Master Ciel's path toward the destruction of Phantomhive."

"Master Vincent…what did he feel about Master Ciel?"

"It's complicated. One side, the part of Master Ciel inherited by Memphis' family, was not something Master Vincent could forgive that easily, but another part of Master Ciel was a Phantomhive. Even Master Vincent tried to ignore the fact that Master Ciel was his blood and flesh, but deep down he couldn't."

"Maybe letting Master Ciel to be born was Master Vincent's mistake?"

"Mistake?" Tanaka looked at the figure and shook his head."Because Master Ciel existed, some humanity resided within Master Vincent. Master Vincent's original plan was much, much worse than this, but for Master Ciel's sake, Master Vincent changed his plans. Deep inside Master Vincent really cared about Master Ciel, and had started to learn to love once again."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Tanaka, what do you think of Ciel?" asked Vincent one day.

Tanaka was taken aback at the sudden question, but he didn't allow the surprise he felt to be expressed on his face. "Master Ciel is a very lovely child."

"Do you think he will be fit as head of Phantomhive?"

Now, this actually surprised Tanaka, Master Vincent was thinking about making Master Ciel as head of Phantomhive? This was different to the original plan. Tanaka was unsure of what to say, so he settled with, "Part of him is a Phantomhive."

"Yes, he actually is." Said Vincent. "I just realized just how much of a Phantomhive Ciel actually is." Vincent looked at Tanaka. "You know about Ciel's night walks?" Tanaka answered with a nod. "And you are aware of what happened a few months ago during one of Ciel's walk on a night with a full moon?"

"My job is to watch over Young Master Ciel. I will not act unless I feel my Master's life is being threatened." Tanaka said."Even if a being which is not human is involved."As long as that demon didn't seek his little watcher.

"And?"

"Master Ciel had shown a reaction that a Phantomhive should. "

Vincent let out a chuckle. "Yes, he is a Phantomhive. Still, he hasn't become a true Phantomhive." He said before falling into a silence. "It was Ciel's time to decide. If he comes and seek said from me then I shall mold him into what he needs to become in order to grant his wish."

"Do you wish to change the plan, Master?"

"Ciel shall be the one who decides that. Either live painfully as a Phantomhive, or die pitifully as part of Memphis' family."

**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**_x_x_x_x_x_**Kuroshitsuji**

"Master Vincent caused the tragedy of Phantomhive for Master Ciel's sake, so Master Ciel would become strong enough to realize his dream. At that time, the end of Memphis's family was placed upon Master's Ciel unknowingly hands. If Master Ciel didn't come to Master Vincent one month later, the Memphis family and Master Ciel himself would have suffered even more greatly." Tanaka explained. "Master Ciel was unaware that his wish had saved his own life from a tragic end." Tanaka spoke again. "What do you think about the Phantomhive line?"

The figure thought before answering."Master Vincent's history is interesting, but I think the most interesting one is the second generation of Phantomhive."

Tanaka nodded. "Yes, it's the only generation with a woman as the head. Lady was the head of Phantomhive for only five years, but that time I almost believed that she would end the Phantomhive line. Lady was different to the other Phantomhives as she deemed nothing as precious. That is why she was the strongest head in existence, but was also the most empty human I have ever met."

"Compared to her, Master Vincent's demeanor would seem softer, nicer, more human. I couldn't even describe Master Vincent as horrible after I heard about what had happened in the second generation."

"Humans have the terms to describe the second generation: monster, devil, death bringer, goddess of destruction and queen of calamity. But I think it didn't do Lady any justice as she was far simpler than that, she just… I don't know, Lady can't be defined by a mere word. Why didn't she bring down the Phantomhive line so the world could end with her? What was the meaning of that last smile before she killed herself? Even until now I still can't figure it out." Tanaka shook his head."There's no need to keep thinking about Lady, right now my master is Master Ciel and I shall watch him until the end."He said."That's all I can tell you about the story of Phantomhive; from the first generation until Master Vincent's generation. The story about Master Ciel's life as head of Phantomhive has just begun. One year has passed since the Phantomhive's obliteration. (3) With your own eyes, watch Master Ciel's way to bring destruction upon the Phantomhive line. And then after that, another family line you'll serve in future shall start. Next it will be your job to watch that line until their destruction. When that line starts, you shall know which one and come to offer your services to them. At the end of that line, your replacement shall come, and it's your responsibility to teach them and tell them the history of the line you watch." Tanaka told that figure.

"You haven't told me about the origin of… whatever this is. All I know is that it's our job to watch over a family line, from the first generation to the last. No one has ever told me why."

"Because no one can answer that. The origin of this endless cycle is already long buried. Only two know about the starting line of history, the first watcher and the second. The first who had experienced it by themselves, and the second who's inherited the knowledge. The third watcher didn't inherit the first history, only the second, as I only told you about the Phantomhive line, not the line that was watched by my senior. Remember this. The one rule for the watcher is to only know about the history of two lines. The line they watch and the line before them."

"Then the story of Phantomhive shall be buried with me."

"Yes, only the two of us know about the Phantomhive line. And only you and your replacement shall know about the next line. Ask no questions, only do your job. Among those generations under your watch, you shall find the Master you really respect and swear your loyalty upon, and when that time comes, it means the end of the family line is near." Tanaka said.

"That's the chronicle of the descendants of Phantomhive you should know, don't ask or seek for anything more. You may forget about history, but don't forget about the lesson a history can teach you. That's the reason why history was being delivered from generation to generation, so it shall not be repeated."

x_x_x_x_x__**WoundedBlackWing**__x_x_x_x_x

(1). _Nessunopuoemendarsi dal peccatochescorrenellevene_: No one can escape from the sin flowing in their veins (at least it was what google told me).

(2). If you want to know what more detail about Angelina as Jack the Ripper than read my other story, **Darkness Falls**.

(3). Yeah, this story or at least part of Tanaka talk is happen two years before **Darkness Falls** begin. To make it simpler to understand, the event from Vincent's childhood until married to Rachel is of course, happen before Ciel is born. Rachel become mentally unstable and Memphis incident happen when Rachel pregnant with Ciel. Angelina married, got into accident, Vincent revelation and others happen after Ciel is born.

So, who see this coming? Did I need to pack my bag and run to deserted island to get away from angry mob? I don't know where the inspiration came from, it just, one day as I write **Darkness Falls**, I suddenly got this idea. Rachel and Vincent often pictured in good way, so I just kind of want to destroy that pure-innocent-happy-perfect-family image in worst way possible.

**Chronicle of the Deceased** is now done, if you had any question, just ask me. I think asking for review won't be too much, so yeah, push the button below and tell me what you think. Don't worry, it won't bite and I'm pretty sure there is no vicious monster down here that would make you leave without any trace but hits.

Hope to see you in my other stories.

**WoundedBlackWing**


End file.
